The Goddaughter in Ravenclaw 10
by LaGO-GO
Summary: Gaele goes to the dance with Ian, disgusted by a new emotion she does not know about.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own J.K Rowlings original characters and plot settings, but everything else is my own mind's work.

VOMIT

Ian was just entering the common room when Gaele came down the stairs dressed up.

"I knew you'd look good in pale pink." He said looking at her, as she pretended she was not struggling with her matching stilletos.

"Thanks."

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time. I don't even want to attend." Gaele said as Ian made his way past her, up the stairs.

"You sound weird what happened? Did Draco try to do anything?"

"Believe it or not, he strangely didn't. He was actually polite." Ian scrunged up his face in surprise." Hey! I didn't know that decency fit in his vocabulary either."

Ian was looking as dumbfounded as Draco had about forty minmutes ago. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, there was nothing to do, but to be polite. I was surprised too, but you know the way I am. I don't usually express myself. I think that surprised him even more; that I was not surprised at his politeness."

"That's really strange. The Slytherin God is nothing but bad news to anyone who is not his friend."

"You can consider that an exageration now." Gaele said. "Now go and change. Lisa is going to kill me if I don't show up in her dress."

Ian left and came back in a few minutes dressed in midnight blue dress robes.

"We are looking handsome this evening. I think I've wished I was a guy about a hundred times." She said as they exited the common room hand in hand. "maybe that's why I give off that vibe."

"What vibe?" Ian asked.

"The lesbian one."

"Oh! That's right. Padma."

"So it was true?"

"I heard about it. But I wouldn't be able to tell you." He said, slythering his hand into hers.

"Well, time to shine." Gaele said, as Ian took one of the glasses of butterbeer form the hovering platters going around for everyone.

People's heads turned as they made their way across the dancefloor, towards Lisa and Blaise.

"Happy?" Gaele muttered low next to the stunning looking Lisa.

"Ecstatic." She replied."What were you made to do?"

"Flower some plants.

"Sounds like fun."

"Turned out to be a pretty strange experience actually."

"How?"

"I got detention with Draco-

"oh…"

"But it didn't go bad at all."

Lisa's eyebrow's went up in surprise. "Oh!"

"Exactly." Gaele said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I do believe she is my date. I mean, I know you're beautiful and I wouldn't blame Lisa, I'd go lesbian too if I had such lovely company." Blaise said, as he approached them.

"Don't worry Zabinni, she's all yours." Gaele replied with a fake smile. "We'll talk later."

Lisa rolled her eyes when Blaise wans't looking, and was led away by him to the dance floor. Gaele spotted Anthony about twenty feet away from her and saw his face of anger.

"He's pissed off." Ian said joining Gaele. He had a pumpkin pasty on one hand and a brand new goblet of butterbeer on the other.

"What were you made to do?" Gaele asked.

"Don't ask me about. It was literaly my nighmare come to life. We were so close all the time, that I swear I kept getting fever chills."

Gaele laughed. "Why don't you just fuck her."

"Because I have morals."

"Ian Bradley, you're just too much."

Ian brough his arm aroun her waist, "I guess I am…. Come on, let's get out of here."

On the way out of the dance they passed through Draco and Daphne Greengrass. Draco looked like Slytherin royalty wearing dark green dress robes, while the tall elegant Daphne wore a lime green dress that went down to the floor,

"I wonder what Pansy is going to do to her?" Ian said about Daphne.

"Expell her from the gang of Slytherin Girls."

"That and much more. _'How dare she take my drakey away?'_, I saw her crying when I left you alone with Lisa."

"Who was she crying to?"

"Bulstrode. I doubt she'll be able to make them turn against her though."

"What do you mean?"

"Greengrass, is a very influential part of that group."

"Where do you get this information from?" Gaele asked exasperately.

"Gaele, I'm the headboy. I've had to deal with a lot their problems. But I think Malfoy's and Greengrass's is an act too."

"Why do you say that?"

"He's been wanting to get rid of Pansy for a long time now."

"but he is not even with her."

"Pansy is obsessed with the guy. Then on the other hand you may be right. Greengrass might actually be betraying Pansy with true feelings."

Gaele turned around and watched the two of them dancing. She learned she felt like puking at the scene.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom." And she sped off.

What was wrong with her? She had not eaten anything bad. She had not had any thing at the dance. Maybe it was something to do with the flowers and plants in the Greenhouse. She hung on to the toilet's cold ceramic, for support to get up. The color of her vomit was pale pink.

"Gaele are you okay?" Ian said from outside the bathroom stalls.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think it was the pasty I had." She said getting out of her stall.

"Gaele, you're alergic to Pumpkin….you think I didn't notice?"

"You…

"Yeah, you're not the only one that feels that way....Bletchley also looks like he has a thing for you, even though he was there with Vane."

Miles? She didn't have a thing for anyone, she thought but that lime green dress kept poping up, and what did he mean by Miles liking her? wait, wait, wait! Her thoughts were not even making any sense.

Ian approached her and hugged her.

She pulled away saying, "I don't have anything for anyone. It was just this barfing feeling."

"Don't get around it. have you ever been in love?"

Gaele looked at him like she wasn't believing what was coming out his mouth.

"No, have you?"

"I'm telling you this because this happened to me last year."

"Ian, if this was a love case scenario, I really doubt that I would fall in love in less than three months. Besides, I talk to him in equal amounts that I do to Anthony and Tamsin. Believe me it's nothing like that. He's just my friend. Nothing more." She said.

"Right." Ian said, with a big smile on his face.

"Anyway I feel really bad, I think I'm going back to bed."

"I'll escort you, I don't want you love fainting on the way there."

Gaele threw him a hostile fake smile.

The light coming from the candles inside the pumpkins made Daphne's gorgeous diamond necklace sparkle lighting up her face, and making it so radiantly beautiful, that most of the guys that waltz past Draco and her turned to look back. But draco did not seem one single bit concerned with the happening. He was glancing around for flashes of pale pink. He actually wanted to see Gaele. It was unnerving to himself that he had that desire. What was more was that she had left with Ian and had not returned for about an hour now.

"Blaise is looking over at us. I think he wants to talk to you." Daphne whispered in his ear.

Draco shook away from the hovering thoughts and looked over at Blaise.

He pulled away from Daphne and holding her hand dragged her along with him towards Blaise and Lisa.

Lisa immidiately stepped away from them to talk to Tamsin.

Draco admired that of Gaele's group; they were not in any form nosey.

"Can you hear what they are up to?" Tamsin asked lisa.

"no."

"Where's Gaele?"

"She left because she felt bad. Has Anthony returned with any new news?"

"He says, Vlad is rejecting everything. Every offer he gets. Voldemort sent him saphires of different colors, as evidence that he is being honest. I'll tell you something those saphires were the size of pocket watches. They were real, and they were not cursed."

"Well, there's Vlad for you. dance with me, will you? Before Zabinni gives me a headache about how good I look in olive green."

"You know I can see through Anthony's fakeness," Tamsin said as they circled the dancefloor. "And that was some genuine jealousy on his face."

"Yeah, well he's gotta stop his little boy act, he's married to me anyway. This is just a job."

"What can you say, the man loves you."

"I know, but he must remember this is a task. We cannot fail."


End file.
